Caer ya Caer
by hi aidi
Summary: Bermula dari pertemuan Akashi dengan bocah aneh yang cengeng. Lalu berlanjut menjadi keinginan untuk mengeksploitasi bocah itu lagi dan lagi. Fluffy, kid!AkaFuri, Sho-ai di akhir cerita. fanfic untuk promo event parade AkaFuri dari Cafein. CAFEE(CAfein First Ever Event) 2014


**Caer ya Caer**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warn: Standart warning applied, sho-ai diakhir, chibi AkaFuri.**

**Karena Akafuri masih sedikit, ayo kita galakkan AkaFuri sama-sama.^_^**

**Happy reading Minna **

* * *

><p>Akashi terdiam, memandangi selembar tikar dan mainan yang berantakan. Lalu matanya kembali teralih pada bocah lelaki berambut coklat, menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya.<p>

Bocah itu sendiri hanya menunduk, sesekali mengangkat wajah. Mengigiti bibir _plum_nya yang memerah karena dimamah gigi susu yang tanggal dua.

Akashi mengangkat alis. Bertanya tanpa suara.

''A-a-

Sunyi, tak ada suara yang keluar. Angin berhembus, dan posisi mereka masih sama.

Akashi masih berdiri, Kouki masih terduduk.

Kembali diam yang panjang.

Kouki kemudian mengangkat wajah, menatap Akashi yang memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat—masih ekspresi yang sama ketika Akashi pertama kali datang. Bocah umur lima tahun itu bergetar, mata Akashi yang merah memandangnya tanpa kedip. Membuatnya ketakutan. Kouki berjengit ketika Akashi bergerak selangkah, mengambil gerakan mundur tapi sayang tangannya terperosok di dalam bak truk mainan. Truk itu terdorong ke belakang, si bocah bersurai coklat kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan debam nyaring.

Akashi hanya berkedip sekali. Anak di depannya ini aneh, jauh dari semua kawan sebayanya yang dikenalkan oleh ayahnya kepada Seijuurou. Sudah penakut, ceroboh pula. Tidak cocok sama sekali dengan tipikal teman yang Akashi sukai.

Bocah itu kemudian bangkit dengan tertatih, matanya berair, sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol—terantuk akar pohon, isakan pelan keluar dari mulut mungilnya.  
>Lagi-lagi, Akashi hanya mengangkat alis.<p>

Cengeng. Satu poin lagi yang Akashi dapat tentang bocah yang terus-terusan bergetar di depannya ini.

Merasa tak ada yang menolong ataupun membujuk, sewajarnya anak kecil pada umumnya—tangisan bocah itu makin keras. Air mata becucuran seperti air terjun, mengalir membahasahi keseluruhan pipi yang masih berisi banyak lemak bayi. Tangannya kemudian menarik kaos warna biru mudanya, hendak menjadikannya sebagai tissu darurat. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah saputangan dijatuhkan di pangkuannya.

Si coklat kuyu kemudian mendongak—mungkin kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa murid baru seminggu yang lalu memasuki taman bermain Teiko itu akhirnya mau perduli terhadap orang lain.  
><em>''E-e-hiks-e-tto-hikss. A-ali-hiks-gatou,hiks.''<em>

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Tikar bergesekan dengan rumput taman bermain, bocah berambut coklat itu masih terlalu sibuk dengan tangisnya hingga tak menyadari Akashi sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Memandangi bocah coklat yang tersedu dan menyapu pipinya yang kembali dialiri aliran sekresi kelenjar air mata.

''Tidak masalah. Daripada kau memakai baju, kotor.''

''Ta-tapi _hiks_, aku _thanh_ _hiks_ tudah _hiks_ biata _hiks_ begitu.''

Entah karena apa. Dalam sekejap, Akashi langsung memandangnya penasaran.

_''Ehhh?!'_' bocah coklat itu berjengit, memundurkan wajahnya saat Akashi bergerak mendekat. Pipinya merah, malu saat dilihat terlalu _intens_. Tapi badannya bergetar hebat ketika jarak mereka yang tadinya 30 senti tandas dua pertiga. Membuat nafas mereka hampir menyapa wajah masing-masing. Ditambah dengan tatapan tajam terus-menerus mau tidak mau ketakutan bocah berambut coklat kayu itu makin menjadi.

''A-

Sebelum sempat bersuara Akashi terlebih dahulu menambah jarak kedekatan mereka, membuat semakin mundur pula bocah itu. Namun Akashi terus mendekat dan si bocah coklat makin menjauh, hingga akhirnya setengah berbaring sementara Akashi tampak seperti sedang menindihnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang guru perempuan <em>refleks<em> terdiam di tempat, berbalik badan dan tiba-tiba saja hidungnya sudah disumpal _tissue_.

''Eh, bu gulu main tahan nafas-tahan nafasan ya?''

''Tidak An, tapi ada posisi berbahaya''

Murid itu hanya memiringkan kepala."Olang dewasa itu aneh," gumamnya kemudian.

* * *

><p>Sayang, <em>scene<em> tadi tidak masuk hitungan dalam dunia Akashi dan bocah coklat yang mengambil wilayah kuasanya. Akashi masih menatap Kouki tajam dan Kouki sendiri terlalu sibuk membaca do'a agar bisa selamat dari murid pindahan yang misterius dan menyeramkan.

_''Hmphh."_

Kouki membuka matanya yang tanpa sadar terpejam, menghela nafas lega ketika Akashi sudah duduk tenang di posisinya semula. ''Kau masih cadel?''

''It-itu tidath thoth.''  
>Akashi mengerutkan kening, Kouki mengerucutkan diri di tempat—takut salah bicara. Tapi dia hanya ingin mengatakan kenyataan kalau ia tidak cadel dan sudah besar.<p>

''Coba kau sebut huruf L''

Kali ini giliran bocah coklat yang menatap Akashi, memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

''Thenapa?''

''Sebut saja,'' ucap—baca, paksa—Akashi dengan mata yang menatap Kouki tajam.

Melihat itu, bocah itu segera meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya ia ingin lari tapi tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya seperti dipaku. Ia lalu menatapi kaos kakinya yang sedikit kotor. Melihatnya seolah itu lebih menarik daripada _chibi_ Maruko-_chan_ yang ia tonton setiap pagi. Namun, mendengar sekali lagi suara Akashi bergaung di telinganya. Kouki berusaha mengucapkan satu huruf tersebut, sayang mulutnya hanya membuka tutup.

''Hmmmmm!''

Akashi menatap Kouki makin tajam, Kouki makin mengkeret.

Mulut kecil itu masih membuka tutup tanpa suara.

''Hmmmm!''

Tekanan gumaman Akashi menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Kouki rasanya ingin menangis karena suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan , tidak bisa keluar.

Akashi kemudian mendekat, Kouki mundur, mendekat, mundur, mendekat, mundur, mendekat, mun-

"_Ehhhhh?!"_

—Kouki terantuk pohon ginko tempat mereka bernaung.

''A-a-a

''Katakan L.''

''A-a

''L.''

''A-a

''L.''

Mata Kouki berkaca-kaca, ia ingin menunduk tapi tatapan Akashi menahannya.

Lidahnya ia gerakkan pelan-pelan, mencoba bersuara.''Lee-lee, el, l''

Tarikan samar mengembang di bibir Akashi. Kouki berkedip, sekali, dua kali.

Ada rasa senang yang aneh saat Akashi menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

''R.''

''Elll!''

''R.''

''Elllll!''

Helaan nafas, ''R, bukan L.''

Pipi Kouki menggembung, ia sudah mengucapkan sebisanya. Ya cara dia mengucapkan '_R'_ memang begitu.

''Athu tudah bilang Elll.''

Akashi menghembus nafas lelah, membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali menghadap Kouki.

''Kau cadel.''

''Thidath.''

''Kalau begitu katakan R.''

''Ellll!''

''Tuh kan.''

''Ell, athu tudah bilang Elll.''

''Kau menyebutnya L bukan R.''

''Ell, Thouthi bilangnya Ell!''

Mengerling, Akashi sedikit merasa aneh saat mendengar nama Thouthi, rasanya seperti bahasa inggris dari gigi.

"Namamu, Thouthi?" tanya Akashi setengah ingin tertawa.

Kouki menggelengkan kepala, sementara pipinya ia gembungkan."Buthan, tapi Thouthi, Fulihata Thouthi."

Oh, Akashi paham maksudnya ini. Ia menatap Kouki dengan mata berkilat.

''Bahkan kau juga tidak bisa menyebut K.''

Air mata memupuk di sudut mata, Kouki memandang Akashi dengan sarat penuh luka. Ia sudah berusaha sebisanya, ia tidak cadel. Titik.

''Ell. Ell. Ell. Ell. Ell. Ell.''

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, mencoba meneriakkan huruf R sesuai keinginan Akashi. Mau bagaimanapun, yang terdengar tetaplah huruf L.

''Cadel.''

''Thidath, _hiks_, thidath. _Hiks_.''

Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya jatuh, Kouki terisak-isak dengan lengan menutupi mata.

Akashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap bingung, belum pernah ia berhadapan dengan kasus seperti ini. Ia tidak tau cara menenangkan orang menangis.

''Thouthi _hiks_, tidath cadel. _Hiks_.''

Memilih untuk menuruti saja kemaunan Kouki, Akashi menggumankan kata '_ya_'. Membuat tangis Kouki mereda dan mereka duduk tenang.

Hening.

Sesekali masih terdengar isakan tapi frekuensinya sudah jauh berkurang. Kouki sebentar-sebentar melirik pada Akashi yang tak kunjung bicara, lalu kembali berpaling karena takut ketahuan. Tapi, yang namanya peluang kejadian, ada juga yang gagalnya. Begitulah kenyataan. Kouki tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang pada Akashi yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menyadarinya. kepalanya langsung ia palingkan, badannya bergetar—takut Akashi marah.

Bukan hanya karena tatapan Akashi yang seram tapi juga prilakunya saat pertama kali masuk. Ia menghancurkan sebuah truk yang melindas bekal makan siangnya, membuat Kagami—pemilik truk mainan itu—kontan menangis.

Akashi menatap semua anak lainnya dengan tampang mengintimidasi di hari pertamanya. Membuatnya langsung telak menjadi preman sekolah yang ditakuti dan tidak boleh didekati. Padahal prilakunya selain hal itu lebih seperti anak tertutup dan suka menyendiri. Duduk manis dengan sebuah buku tebal yang selalu berganti setiap hari. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mau mendekat. Mereka masih sayang mainan mereka.

Kouki sendiri juga sebenarnya berpikiran sama, namun karena Akashi tak juga datang dan duduk di daerah kekuasaannya—guru menggelarkan tikar dibawah pohon ginko untuk anak-anak bermain—jadi Kouki berpikir, ia bisa bermain mobil dan boneka disana. Dulu, sebelum Akashi datang itu merupakan tempat favoritnya. Dan Kouki ingin mengambil kesempatan saat Akashi tak ada.

Sayangnya, saat ia asyik menjalankan mobil truknya. Sebuah suara dengan nada tenang menginterupsi—membawanya pada kondisi sekarang. Duduk bersebalahan dan parahnya ketahuan mencuri pandang. Akashi menatapnya tajam, sebelum kembali berpaling dan mengambil bukunya yang sedari tadi belum terbuka. Agak aneh rasanya saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disana padahal tak pernah ada yang mendekat kesana.

"Jadi –

Kouki menahan nafas. Apakah Akashi akan memarahinya? Apakah Akashi akan memukulnya? Bocah berambut coklat itu sungguh ketakutan.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata Kouki berkedip lucu.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa? Ia hanya ingin bermain mumpung sang penguasa tidak ada. Seharusnya ia bisa saja lari saat Akashi memergokinya. Tapi ia malah terdiam dan tak bisa bicara—mungkin ia saking ketakutannya. Jadi, bukankah disaat Akashi mengendurkan pengawasan begini ia bisa lari?

Tapi… kenapa ia tetap ada disini? Duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kau kuharuskan duduk disini mulai besok dan seterusnya. Di sebelahku."

Kalimat Akashi barusan membuat Furihata mendongak dan memiringkan kepala?

Menghela nafas pelan, bocah bersurai merah itu membaca lembaran kata yang ada pada bukunya. Sunyi mengisi seluruh waktu yang berlalu, Furihata Kouki masih menunggu jawaban tapi urung mempertanyakan.

"Sepertinya kau biasa main mobil-mobilan disini. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kau ingin bermain di tempat ini lagi."

"Benalthah?" tanya Kouki dengan antusias, matanya berkerlip-kerlip penuh harapan.

"Ya, kau bisa duduk di sebelahku. Jadi, aku punya orang yang bisa disuruh mengambil keperluanku tanpa perlu susah."

_'Jadilah temanku.'_ Sebenarnya itu yang ingin Akashi ungkapkan, tapi harga dirinya dan juga didikan dari orangtuanya membuat kata itu lebih terdengar mengejek daripada permintaan. Ia hampir pupus harapan, mungkin Kouki takkan datang lagi esok hari.

Saat melihat mata itu berkedip heran lalu takut dan berubah menurut ia hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin memang caranya mengajak berteman tidak benar. Mungkin Furihata tak tulus mau berteman dengannya—semuanya ia lakukan hanya karena takut pada Akashi. Tapi tidak masalah, yang ia butuhkan adalah suara riang khas anak-anak yang mengaungkan bunyi mobil dan motor. Yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang bertingkah kekanakan dan tampak begitu polos. Lagipula, wajah takutnya Kouki menghibur sekali.

"_Ha-hai'."_ Dan suara pelan yang bergetar itu mengonfirmasi segalanya. Ia suka keberadaan Furihata Kouki.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Akhirnya selesai, maaf kalau kata-katanya monoton. Seperti alasan sebelumnya, masihh bangun mood sayang yang hancur lebur. Dan untuk judul, ohhh jangan tanya. Ini saya sudah pusing tujuh keliling nyari judul dan akhirnya jadi buka GooTranslate dan pake bahasa Spanyol. Artinya Jatuh dan Terjatuh, Furihata yang jatuh dan Akashi yang Terjatuh dalam pesona magic Furi. Eciee, maunya sih begitu. Tapi mlah gaje.

Btw, ini dibuat untuk promosi event AkaFuri Indonesia pertama. Yup, bagi yang berminat meramaikan AkaFuri di FKnBI ayo gabung di event yang _**CAFEIN **_adain. **CAFEE, CAfein First Ever Event**. Jangan lupa berkunjung yaa, biar kita meriahkan bulan ini dengan warna merah dan coklat.

Dan eitss, jangan lari dulu. Masih ada Omake kawan.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tap.<strong>

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Pemuda berambut merah magenta itu berjalan tenang, beberapa kali ia melirik jam—sebuah pemberitahuan jika sebenarnya ia sedang terburu. Berdecih sekali ketika menemukan angka sepuluh dan tiga, ia mempercepat langkah. Berburu dengan waktu, mengabaikan pandangan kagum ibu-ibu yang berharap memiliki menantu masa depan sepertinya namun sayang karena hatinya sudah dimiliki—

Belok ke kiri dan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh meskipun waktu menggerus setiap lapisan kulitnya. Dedaunannya melindungi sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain. Berlari riang, bernyanyi, bermain motor-motoran, rumah-rumahan atau yang hanya sekedar duduk membaca—mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Cabangnya besar, bisa digantungi tali yang dibuat jadi ayunan yang kini digunakan oleh seorang anak perempuan dan pemuda berambut coklat yang mendorongnya. Pemuda itu tertawa riang, beberapa anak lain ikut mendekat, menarik-narik celana kain yang menutupi wujud sempurna kaki jenjangnya. Mencoba mencari perhatian dan mungkin untuk mengambil giliran untuk '_bermain ayunan bersama Sensei yang baik'._

—Furihata Kouki, pemuda yang menyimpan dan satu-satunya yang ia percaya untuk ia letakkan hatinya disana.

Ia berjalan mendekat, berdiri tiga langkah dari pemuda bersurai coklat walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya sekarang. _Hey_ ayolah, ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan kerjanya ke Inggris. Jadi bolehkan ia ingin menguapkan kelelahan dan kerinduannya hanya dengan sekedar memeluk pemuda itu? Tapi apa daya, selain karena Furihata pasti akan marah, setan-setan kecil itu memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi padanya. Memberikan alarm _'menjauh dari Sensei kami!'_ yang nyaring.

_Heh_, walau ia bisa memberikan tatapan yang seribu kali lebih mematikan dari itu dan ia sungguh tidak suka anak-anak. Akashi memilih bersandar di batang pohon dan melirik Furihata yang berjalan menghampirinya. Sudah ia bilang, ia tidak ingin Furihata Kouki marah dan ia kehilangan '_jatah'_.

"Sei."

Akashi tak banyak memberikan repon, hanya mendehem dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat tepat di mata. Membuat yang bersangkutan memalingkan wajah, mencoba menyembunyikan rona yang terlanjur mekar di pipinya yang entah kenapa masih tampak _chubby_.

"Apa aku telat?"

Furihata cepat-cepat menggeleng," ti-tidak. Sekolah bahkan baru dimulai. Ka-kau bilang akan menjemput nanti siang," runutnya cepat-cepat.

"Tapi aku sudah rindu."

"Ka-kan bisa bertemu malam nanti."

"Jadi, kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Suara Akashi terdengar datar—seperti biasanya. Tentu lain cerita jika orang lain mengucapkan hal yang seperti ambekan itu, mungkin akan terlihat jelas jika ia sedang menggoda. Namun yang sedang mengucapkannya Akashi, jadi suaranya terkesan menekan dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku tapi, aku ,itu, aku ya aku—

Sayang, delapan belas tahun berlalu Furihata Kouki tetaplah menjadi seorang penakut. Meski dengan jelas mengerti maksud Akashi ia tidak bisa tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

"Lalu?"

Walaupun ia bisa melihat rona merah makin melingkupi pipi pemuda itu. Akashi bukanlah orang yang melepaskan mainannya begitu saja. Seperti dahulu, belasan tahun lalu dimana mainan itu kini bertransformasi menjadi sebuah objek yang menarik afeksi Akashi. Akashi selalu suka melihat pemuda itu gugup dan memerah.

"A-aku ju-juga ri-rin-rindu."

Mengulum senyum, Akashi melirik sekitar dan menemukan anak-anak sedang asyik dengan permainan mereka sendiri. berbalik badan, sedikit menyentak dan punggung Furihata bertemu dengan kulit pohon yang kasar.

**CUP.**

"Tadaima, Kouki."

Dengan wajah kaget dan mata menatap liar ke sekitar linkungan di belakang punggung Akashi. " Okaeri, Sei," cicit pemuda bersurai bumi itu pelan.

**Review?**


End file.
